totaldramaomegafandomcom-20200213-history
Noah1
''Biography'' Noah (The Lazy Bone) is lazy, deluded, and unenthusiastic. He was the only camper that wasn't on a team. He was supposed to be on the Screaming Gophers but since Chris didn't tell anybody the teams before the end of the episode once Noah got eliminated. Noah will return for Season three. Season one When Noah arrived on the island he was extremely unhappy and wanted to get the heck out of there. But Owen greeted him and Noah tried to use his sarcasm on him but failed. Then befriended Owen. Duncan grabbed his face and tried to pierce him. The next few episodes Noah was pretty quiet until he made fun of Justin being a wimp and got a little bullyed by Duncan who made fun of him a lot. In "The School of Hard Noah's" Noah would yell at people (mostly DJ and Owen) because he thought they were bothering him but they really were doing nothing. At the elimination Noah is voted off and Duncan pantses him before he leaves. Cody says bye to him and Owen high-fives him. In the Confessional Special, Noah agreed with several others that Duncan can't be trusted. Noah made an appearance in "Playa Des Losers: After the Dock of Shame" . ''Where he said rude thing s about everyone left but Eva, DJ and Owen. Season two In "The Beast Within" Noah is extremely unenthusiastic about a second season and requests to leave but he goes on through the challenge with Owen and Duncan. When Owen got captured Duncan convinced Noah to just run. When Noah got captured, Duncan tripped and ran. At the elimination ceremony Heather revealed that her, Gwen, Duncan, Lindsay, and Owen voted him off. Noah left in anger but vowed to return. In "Aftermath: I" Noah is the first mentioned and he says that his time on the show was horrible. He then said that he desires to go back in the game for no reason. He then sees a segment but laughs at everyone including Heather. Noah is secretly asked to come back in the game by Chris. To which he applies yes, he then returns later on. In "Doctor Impersonator " Noah returns to the show. Cody interacts with him, then Izzy. Noah then greets Lindsay, and Duncan but frowns upon seeing Gwen. He does the challenge and believes he has gone blind. Later Duncan convinces him to join him in an alliance. Noah though said that he had to make it to the final seven. Duncan then promised and left. In "The Horror Project" Noah enjoyed Chef's food. He also was one of many to pick Duncan as the cereal killer. However, he seemed disappointed when Duncan failed to scare Gwen. In the second part Noah had a plan but it was ruled out. Eventually, he was running away with his team as they lost the challenge. Noah was happy to get a Guilded Chris and was even happier when Gwen was voted off. The next episode in "Disaster Master" Noah needed help when the lava came and was stuck. Despite him costing his team the first challenge, his team does save him without anger. In the next part Noah grows more fond towards his team and even saves everyone from dying from a flood. Noah and Duncan cling bottles together after their victory. In "Heavy Metal Drama" Noah fell out the plane with everyone else. He was surprised and happy with what creation Duncan made. Lindsay wanted Noah to get Duncan when he went to do his own thing. However, Noah was shown to be scared of Duncan in that episode. Noah does help Duncan and Lindsay in the final challenge, winning and celebrating their win in comfort. Total Drama Extravaganza! He was chosen to participate on Total Drama Extravaganza! Trivia *Noah revealed in ''"Welcome to Camp Righteousness" that he owned 347,242,000 books. * Justin, Duncan, Heather, Gwen and Harold are people Noah hates the most because they annoy him the most. *Noah is the only camper to not reveal his fear. **He was also the only contestant to pretend he didn't have any fears in "Secret Hidden Episode #1". *Noah made a reference to Freehugs41 and the "Gwen is PHAT" forum in The Confessional Special. *Noah is the only person to be voted off with the title having his own name. *Noah, DJ, Owen, Justin, Heather, Beth, and Lindsay are the only people to have a cat.